


Honey, (Oh Sugar, Sugar)

by justanotherpunk



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not-Quite-Boyfriends, tummy love, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's got some one-on-one interviews for most of the day, leaving Josh to do pretty much whatever he wants until Tyler gets back.</p><p>Josh apparently wants to eat Valentines candies until he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, (Oh Sugar, Sugar)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/gifts).



Josh shuffles out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, stifling a yawn with the sleeve of a hoodie that belonged to Tyler. ( ~~and _smells_ like Tyler, too.~~ ) He can't help but stare absentmindedly at the calendar on the fridge while he drank from the carton of orange juice. 

The tiny heart he'd drawn around the date seemed to be mocking him. 

He's not upset that Tyler's working today _per say_. Josh hasn't planned some grand romantic gesture for him or anything, and they're not even together. Not really. They kiss sometimes and sleep curled together in Tyler's bed; but Josh is still introduced to people as "my best friend" and neither of them have mentioned the arrangement to their families.

He's not upset. Really, he doesn't care that Tyler's spending Valentines day getting interviewed. 

Josh is just bummed that he'll have to watch Power Rangers by himself.

.

Around noon, Josh is hungry. He finds leftovers from Chipotle in the fridge, and an unopened box of Waffle Crisps in that cabinet about the oven. _This should do_ he thinks, and attempts to ignore the rumbling of his stomach until the microwave pings.

.

Tyler took the last of the Little Debbie snacks when he left this morning, so Josh thinks it's only fair to bust into Ty's stash of valentines chocolates.

There are at least four different brands scattered amongst several gaudy, lace covered boxes. The first one Josh takes has cherry filling, and if anyone where to ask, Josh would say they taste like orgasms feel. 

.

"I've got to shower and change, then we can go for dinner." Tyler says as he walks in the door. He's dropped his jacket across the back of the couch and is tugging his shirt over his head when he thinks to ask, "Dude. What happened?"

Josh is curled up on the Lay-Z-Boy, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and  
half a dozen empty boxes of chocolate on the floor. He groans and looks at Tyler pathetically. "Too much candy."

Tyler smiles softly, walking over and kissing him soundly. "Aww babe."

Josh's heart flutters at the term of endearment. He groans again. "I'm an idiot."

Tyler kicks trash aside and pulls Josh up, leading him towards the bedroom. "At least you have your looks."

"Will you still love me when I'm not young and pretty?"

Tyler grimaces, "Lay down loser." He mutters, "C'mon. Shirt off."

"Not in the mood dude." 

"Trust me."

.

Tyler's mouth is warm and soft against the slight swell of Josh's abdomen. His fingers working sure circles into the skin above his hips. 

Josh moans softly, fingers carding through Tyler's hair. "S'good."

He can feel Tyler smiling against his skin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He sighs, his stomach no longer rolling uncomfortably. "Yeah."

The kisses grow firmer as they crawl up his chest and across Josh's neck. Tyler's thumbs stay anchored on either side of his belly button. 

"Love your cute little tummy." He mutters across Josh's jaw, "Love you."

If Josh wasn't half asleep under Tyler's touch, he would've been a little confused at the sudden, intimate, declaration. He would have asked what this meant for them. 

But he's tired, and warm, and Tyler's hands feel _so_ good against his stomach.

So instead his just yawns and twists Tyler's hair through his fingers affectionately. "Love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> bc I ate candy until my tummy hurt and I thought josh would probably do the same.


End file.
